Maiquel Falcao vs. Norman Paraisy
The fight was the Bellator debut of both men in the quarterfinals of the Bellator season six middleweight tournament. The Fight The first round began. Falcao caught a body kick, got a trip to half-guard nicely. Four thirty-five. Four fifteen as Falcao mounted, Paraisy stood to the clinch. Four minutes. Falcao kneed the body. They broke away. Three thirty-five. Paraisy landed a body kick. Paraisy landed a left hook. Three fifteen. Falcao landed a pair of right hands to the clinch. Three minutes. Falcao kneed the thigh. And again. Two thirty-five. Another pair to the thigh. Another. Another. Another. Another there. They broke. Two fifteen. Two minutes. One thirty-five as Falcao landed a leg kick and ate one. Falcao landed a hard leg kick, Paraisy beckoned him on, one fifteen as Falcao got a single, Paraisy stood to the clinch. He kneed the thigh. One minute. Paraisy shouted in French to his cornermen, same word. Falcao worked a single. Thirty-five. Paraisy stuffed it kneeing the body. Falcao kneed the thigh. Again. Fifteen. Falcao worked a double. He lifted Paraisy in a fireman's carry slamming him, landing a knee and a right hand late after the first round ended. 10-9 Falcao. The second round began. Falcao landed a leg kick. Paraisy landed a left hook. Four thirty-five as Falcao landed a leg kick. Falcao landed a leg kick. Four fifteen. Paraisy landed an inside kick. Falcao landed a hard leg kick and another. Four minutes. Falcao landed another leg kick and another. Another. Paraisy shot a double. Three thirty-five remaining. Falcao stuffed to the clinch. Kneed the leg three times there. Another. Three fifteen. Another. Another. Three minutes remaining. Knee to the thigh and broke with a right uppercut. Paraisy landed a body kick. Two thirty-five. Falcao landed a leg kick and another. Paraisy kneed the body twice. Two fifteen. Falcao landed a leg kick. Two minutes. An inside kick there. That was hurting. Another hard leg kick. Another. One thirty-five. Paraisy landed an inside kick to the groin, Falcao asked Paraisy why, he was upset, they continued. One fifteen. Paraisy landed a counter left hook. One minute as Falcao landed a counter right hook. He was playing with him now. Paraisy beckoned him on. Falcao landed a right and tossed him down, another right, two knees to the body. Thirty-five. Falcao landed a left hook. Falcao dropped Paraisy with a right, he was up. Falcao was toying, landed a leg kick. Fifteen. Falcao landed a leg kick. Another leg kick and a right. The second round ended. 10-9 Falcao. The third round began. Falcao landed a leg kick and a right. Four thirty-five. Falcao caught a push kick, got a BIG trip slam to half-guard there. Four fifteen. Falcao was passing with an arm triangle and shoulder pressure. Four minutes. Falcao landed three rights, four more. Paraisy turtled up. Three thirty-five as Paraisy stood. Falcao landed a leg kick. Falcao landed a counter right. Three fifteen as Falcao landed a right. Falcao stuffed a single sprawling. Three minutes. Two lefts in under, Paraisy pulled half-guard. Two thirty-five left. Boos now. Two fifteen as Falcao landed six rights, Paraisy swept to half-guard nicely. Falcao had a guillotine. Two minutes. It looks tight though, he lost it. Falcao regained guard with one thirty-five there. Falcao landed a left from the bottom. One fifteen. One minute as Paraisy landed a left. Falcao hammerfisted hard from the bottom over and over. Thirty-five. Some Sakuraba double shots to the bottom. The ref stood them up to cheers. Fifteen. Paraisy seems tired here. Falcaow as talking, landed a big right, kneed the body, big inside kick and a right, ate a counter right after the bell, Falcao looked pissed but celebrated and hugged Paraisy. 10-9 Falcao, 30-27 Falcao.